The Ripple Effect
by obsidians
Summary: Once Ranma and Akane are secretly married, they publicly dump the Nerima Wrecking Crew at a New Years Eve party being hosted by the Kunos' and the crew must consider other pairings as suggested in mutually shared dreams. There shall be an exploration of these events in future chapters and lemon warnings remain in effect. Hope you enjoy it ;)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters and make no money from writing this story.

Had this whacky idea come into my head and kinda went with this, good lord I managed a whole Ranma/Akane scene by myself! Normally friendly fellow writers have to kind of suggest ideas for me for these scenes out of pity I suspect, don't worry I always credit people :)

Hope you like it.

Sid

Tatewaki and Ukyo

Ukyo was surprised to be the first one to arrive at Kuno's New Year's Eve party, she wore an uncharacteristically bright red sheath dress with a rather daring strapless neckline, that had a sweep train and the full length skirt split up one thigh. The satin type fabric clung to her body, making her look taller and the matching lipstick and soft curls in her hair made her look alluring. She felt embarrassed to find only the host and catering crew there and suddenly understood that being punctual was a fault when it came to parties. She had to admit that Kuno looked impressive in his black tuxedo and wondered at the odd look he gave her.

Kuno shook his head to clear it of the remembrance of an odd dream he had had not too long ago and approached the suddenly sensual looking young woman. "Welcome Ukyo Kuonji, thank you for coming" he said to her. "I must say that you are vision this evening" he added.

She felt fairly foolish as to how she was dressed, the dress itself had been a thrift store find that something had compelled her to buy and was probably the most feminine garment she had ever worn. The black high heels pinched her feet a bit and the kiss proof lipstick made her lips feel like they were coated in wax. But she had been determined to have her New Year's kiss with Ranma this year and win his heart and if that meant dressing like Jessica Rabbit, so be it. "You clean up pretty well yourself" she teased him and they shared a rare smile, that reminded her of a dream she had had.

"As it seems that you lack and escort; perhaps I can take you to the bar?" he suggested, holding out his arm to her for her to take.

She almost cracked up at the formality as they were the only ones in the room who weren't employed to be there, but took it. "Well I suppose as long as you promise to act like a proper gentleman" she said pretending to hit his wrist with an imaginary fan and then fan it out and started to fan herself with it.

"I am always if not a gentleman" he said with a laugh, leading her to the bar by placing his hand on the small of her back.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple" Ukyo said to the bartender

"Nothing stronger? I promise I won't call the cops on you" he teased her.

"What would you recommend?" she asked him.

"Well, I'll have a martini, shaken not stirred" Kuno said with his best Scottish accent, which failed miserably.

"How James Bond of you, I'll have one too" Ukyo decided, wanting to seem sophisticated when she had no clue what went into a martini.

The bartender looked dubiously at the obviously under aged drinkers, however he knew how much the kid was paying for the party and for the privilege of serving alcohol to his teenaged friends, so he mixed them for the two.

Ryoga and Kodachi

Kodachi was putting on her earrings when she heard someone yell. "Where am I?" she frowned and opened her closet and laughed to find Ryoga in there, normally she would have clobbered a male if she had found him in her personal boudoir but had gotten used to Ryoga's almost magical powers at getting lost. She could never fathom how he gotten to the places she recognized based on his descriptions of them without getting on a plane. 'Perhaps Ryoga could walk on water?' she thought. She had always liked the eternally lost boy and found him sweet and endearing...and really cute.

"Hello Kodachi, am I in Nerima? I'm supposed to go to your party" he explained, he seemed to blush a bit to encounter her as if he had a naughty secret. Her eyes took in his appearance, Ryoga looked really nice in a tuxedo, while he admired her white strapless ballgown, her hair had been arranged into an elegant updo and she wore a small tiara at the crown of her head. Ryoga couldn't help admiring how she looked.

"Wrong entrance but perfect timing, you made it, you're getting better" she said taking his arm to lead him to a ballroom.

"I bought these for the lady of the house" he said handing her some well withered roses.

She stifled a giggle, but graciously accepted them as if they were the most precious bouquet ever and remembered the whacky dream she had about him.

"They look a little well travelled" she commented.

"I bought them a few hours ago and then got lost" he said admitted with a blush.

"It's the thought that counts" she said as she dropped them off at the kitchen and instructed the dubious maid to put them in water. She led Ryoga into the ballroom and encountered Ukyo and her brother. "Hello brother dear, are you starting early?" she asked him, indicating the martini glasss he held.

"We're James Bonding tonight" Ukyo replied to her as if that explained everything

"Ryoga, glad you could make it" Kuno greeted him, clapping him on the back.

"Hi Ukyo, you look good enough to eat" Ryoga greeted her, giving her a hug.

"Yes lovely dress Ukyo, did a brothel have a sale?" Kodachi asked her sweetly.

Ukyo smiled back just as charmingly and said coldly back, "I love yours too, why all you're missing is the veil."

"It is simply a white dress" she hissed at the chef.

"And mine is a perfectly decent dress" she hissed back.

The boys felt the chill in the air and hastily changed the subject.

Mousse and Shampoo

Shampoo finished the final touches to her ensemble, the black cheongsam had red cherry blossoms woven into the fabric that sparkled when she moved, that showed off her mouthwatering petite, but curvy figure. Half of her purple hair was styled into two buns and the rest cascaded down her back. She found herself examining her old childhood friend with interest in his tux. 'When he had gotten so handsome?" she questioned and then blushed at her thought, ever since that stupid dream she had found herself studying him closer.

Mousse glanced at Shampoo as she walked into the room, the dream had had little impact on him as he had been having similar ones about her forever but he did eye her with appreciation and then bent back to his task. "Who invented these stupid things!" he growled with frustration as he tried to tie his bow tie for the fiftieth time. He blushed as small hands came around his waist and tied it neatly in place. " Thank you, How did you do that?" he asked her as her face hove into view in the mirror, her eyes sparkled with good humour as she continued to hug him.

"I read instructions, Shampoo no blind" she replied with a laugh. "But for blind boy you look really good" she said giving him a compliment for once.

"Glad to hear it, I so don't like western clothes" he grumbled.

"Well they look good on Mousse" she said to him and she surprised him by accepting the rose he handed her but frowned when she broke off the stem.

"It perfect accessory for Shampoo's outfit" she explained, tucking it behind her ear and he glowed at this. "How Shampoo look?" she asked him.

"And you'll be the prettiest girl at the stupid Kuno event" Mousse said with distaste.

"You be nice, they our friends" Shampoo said lightly tapping him on the arm.

"Some friends, he waves an oversized dick around and she lassos people with a ribbon" he said switching to Mandarin.

Shampoo laughed and said in the same language, "yes but they were nice enough to invite us and it is good to have somewhere to go on New Year's Eve with my great-grandmother gone back to China on tribal business."

"Yes but it isn't even our New Year's Eve" he pointed out.

"Oh well, it is will be fun, there with be champagne and dancing" Shampoo said as they departed.

"And Ranma" Mousse added.

"Of course him too" Shampoo said while Mousse grumbled something derogatory under his breath to this.

At Kunos' place, the Nerima wrecking crew all stood in a circle exchanging pleasant chit chat, while waiting for Ranma and Akane to arrive as most guests kept arriving and the party was soon in full swing. No one really noticed the speculatively glances that each male and female kept giving to other people in turn.

Ranma and Akane

Akane watched her handsome new husband slip into his tuxedo and felt slightly giddy about the fact that he was now hers for life. Her world had been topsy turvy since he had come into it a year ago with all the confusion and rivals and fiancées and now it was all at an end and she for one was glad of it. He was so handsome and dashing and masculine in every way, despite that fact that he would reluctantly spend half of his life as a woman, but Akane didn't care.

Their marriage had been a bit of a fluke brought on by a Kuno of all people. Kodachi had invented an aphrodisiac she had intended for Ranma to drink with her, but it had been delivered to their house by mistake when Kodachi wasn't present. Ranma and Akane had drank it and they had been forcibly married before they were allowed into bed together and spent a very loud night together keeping the whole household, and several others, awake. When the drug had worn off, they decided to make the best of their marriage and discovered that they had been secretly in love with each other for a long time. That knowledge had deepened their relationship as their sex life had become more tender and sweet as they discovered what their partner enjoyed and their time together more relaxing without having to be jealous of other people. But the suitors wouldn't go away which led to frustration and pain on the part of the newly married couple.

He turned to gaze at her and she blushed at the intensity in his eyes and anticipated a wonderful night ahead for them both as he examined her. She wore a emerald green dress that made her look more grown up than her seventeen years and the fitted nature of it hugged her curves and made her look alluring. Their kisses was passionate yet sweet as the gold bands on their hands shimmered in the soft light. Ranma leaned back and said "It ends tonight, it's time we told them that we are married."

"Are you sure that Kuno's New Year's party is the right place? They will all be so hurt" Akane said feeling kind of bad for their ex-suitors.

"It is the perfect time, they will all be there together. Do you really want to spend another night with people trying to play us off each other, trying to separate us so they can claim us for themselves and groping at us? No to mention all the property damage that they have caused in that time. Akane we've been married over a month and we can barely sleep together in our own bed without some male or female pervert dropping by day or night to claim one of us. I can't take it anymore, I want it to end so we can have a peaceful life together. We have to think about our children" he said, his eyes seem to glow with love for her and she suddenly felt like calling the whole stupid party off and taking him back to bed as she felt a shiver of desire.

"Ranma I'm not even pregnant yet" Akane said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yet" the formally sexually shy boy said and Akane's eyes sparkled at this idea.

"Okay party first, we make our announcement, go out to dinner and then see about making children" she suggested.

"You're on, Ranma said helping his beautiful wife on with her coat and linking hands in a united front, they walked to the Kuno mansion.

The Entire Wrecking Crew Gets Dumped

The band was in full swing and everyone in a joyful mood, but for some reason all went silent when Ranma and Akane walked in. The girls immediately flocked to him and the boys gravitated to her, offering drinks or food to be fetched and requests for dances, yet everyone stopped short at how they causally held hands, as neither were normally given to public displays of affection.

"Ran-chan, what are you doing?" Ukyo asked him.

"I'm coming to a party with my wife" Ranma answered.

"What but you can't be married" she demanded.

"We can and we did" Akane said, showing her wedding band to her rival.

"This is ridiculous, we would know if you were married" Ryoga protested.

"Not if we did it in private about a month ago. Go ahead and check with the registry office, everything has been officially filed" Ranma challenged.

"How could you do this?" Kodachi, sobbed, clinging onto Ranma, who gently but firmly thrust her away from him.

"Hands off, I'm taken" he admonished her.

"Noooooo, you no do this to Shampoo" Shampoo cried. "This is joke right?" she said hopefully.

Ranma and Akane just exchanged glances of amusement, Akane had originally felt bad tearing them down this way, but now that they were here, it was fun telling them to kiss off. "It's no joke, it was a family only affair, ask anyone of my family members" she concluded.

"What happened Ranma did Pervert Girl seduce you?" Shampoo demanded.

"Nope you have Kodachi to thank for her little potion that seduced us, not that we're complaining, we are even thinking of using her name as a middle name for our first daughter" Ranma explained, smiling warmly as the Kuno girl blanched in realization of how her plan backfired. "So suffice it to say, neither one of us are on the market anymore and we ask that you lot find someone else to torment. Perhaps in time we can become friends again, but for now we ask that you leave us alone" Ranma said in a forceful voice.

"Akane Tendo" Kuno cried, missing the whole conversation and walking in at a horrible time as ever.

"Saotome" she corrected, as Ranma put his arm possessively around her.

"W-what is going on here?" the kendoist asked, looking from one to the other.

"We were just catching the others up. Congratulations are in order for us, we've been married for a month now. Aren't you going to toast to us?" he asked sweetly as he caught two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and grimly everyone did.

"What of the Pigtailed Girl?" Kuno asked.

"Who Ranma's sister? She married a US military soldier who won't be around much and she shall be living with us" Akane lied smoothly and studied and disheartened looking marital artists, the only one who looked happy about the situation was Mousse who kept on pumping Ranma's hand repeatedly and saying what a wonderful choice he made. All of them were attractive in their ways and she couldn't help wondering how many potential couple combinations lay between them now that she and Ranma had just cleared the path for them. She herself was contently married so far and wished a New Year's wish for them that they would all find someone to make them happy.

"Well we have to go, I promised Akane I would buy her dinner and then home to make love for New Year's. I would really love to recommend married life, you should all give it a try sometimes" Ranma said cheekily and they swept from the room, leaving a group of desolate teenagers in their wake.

"I can no go home if I don't kill girl-type Ranma and marry boy-type Ranma, I never see home again" a broken hearted Shampoo wept against Mousse, accepting his embrace for once and they left for home with his arm around the broken girl.

"He was my first love" Kodachi wailed and didn't even question when Ryoga hugged her, she just clung to him and wept.

"I don't know about you people, but I'm going to sit by the pool and get drunk" Kuno said bitterly, grabbing several random bottles from the bar and leaving his own party.

"I'm coming with you" said an already tipsy Ukyo and followed him without permission.


	2. Tatewaki and Ukyo

Kuno's POV

Kuno could only stare at the familiar room, yes he was still in his mansion but it had been redecorated and there seemed to be a was a crib in the corner, 'what was that for?' he wondered.

"Darling you're home" he heard a familiar voice say lovingly and he turned in confusion when he saw it was Ukyo Kounji, well her if she was older, taller and appeared to have had a boob job and gotten slightly plump around the middle. He was quite surprised when she stepped forward and hugged him so familiarly and his eyes flew open when he shared a passionate kiss with her, at least he would have _if_ it had actually been him.

Instead he kissed her back and said "It's good to be home."

"The twins want you to kiss them good night before they will go to bed, they have been little horrors today" she said with a laugh, towing him into the next room that he remembered as being his old nursery.

For Kuno it was a weird experience, obviously from the voice, it was himself talking to Ukyo, but it was like he was a passenger in his own body. 'Twins, what twins?' he wondered frantically.

He was led to two cribs side by side and could only goggle in surprise at the two poufy headed identical twins that had hair known as the signature "Kuno Crown". What was she trying to tell him, that they were his kids? That was confirmed when they both looked up and cried in delighted voices. "Daddy!" and his other self picked them up and held them close.

However his real self couldn't help noticing that they had the same large blue eyes and smile as Ukyo, confirming who their mother was as the older version of her studied them all tenderly. "Masaki, Sora, be good for your father or I'll sell you to the gypsies" she threatened as she studied them fondly and kissed them both good night as the other Kuno told them to. He read them a book that he remembered had been read to himself as a child, he remembered it being about a hero Samurai and he watched as his supposed son's small bright eyes blinked shut. Turning out the light, he softly left the nursery, finding it a little strange that he had enjoyed his time with them; they were really cute.

He joined Ukyo and she lightly kissed him again. "I can't believe we're doing this again" she said to him. Leaving him wondering what 'it" was and he blushed at the ideas that came into his brain.

"I told you I would be happy to provide you with any number of children you wish to have with me" he heard himself say. 'There were more?' he questioned and then noticed the matching rings on their fingers as they held hands. He protests went unheard by both of them, that he was married to Ukyo and not one of his two loves and that she appeared to be the mother of his children!

"You have to watch what you say, we're very fertile in my family" she teased him.

"Says the woman who got pregnant the first time we had sex in my pool house, after getting drunk at my New Year's party" he teased her back.

"And it was my first time too" she said with a giggle.

"I took care of that" he said fondly.

"And I took care of yours" she teased back, and Kuno moaned that he never got to sleep with his Akane or Pigtailed girl.

"I can't have been must of a lover to you back then" he said in an affectionate sounding voice that made the younger Kuno feel nauseous.

"You were just great and have been getting better ever since" she assured him as she put dinner on the table for both of them and poured him a glass of wine and then poured one for herself.

"Are you sure you should be drinking wine? You're breast feeding" he cautioned her. This caused the younger Kuno's eyes to go wide with shock.

"it's only one glass, trust me you miss the small pleasures in life if you haven't had them for over nine months" she replied. "Besides, I can pump it out before I feed Midori" she said.

The younger Kuno realized that she had just given birth to a girl this time...and recently, and wondered what kind of crazy fertility ran in her family. What were her people part rabbit? "What did the doctor say?" his older self asked her.

"That I'm all healed and we can resume making love whenever we want. If you're not too tired tonight, I was thinking after dinner. Not to be crude, but I'm horny as a toad for you" she said with an inviting smile that caused the younger Kuno to shudder as it seemed almost feral to him, like she wanted to devour him alive.

"Aren't you always" he heard himself say.

"Well let's see we didn't' make love until the fourth month after the twins were conceived, even though we were married because we were too shy to approach the other and trust me, even at sixteen, my pregnancy hormones were urging me to tie you up and jump you" she said smiling at him again.

"I wish you had, you know I like it that way" he said and the younger Kuno groaned at the idea that he became kinky later on in life. "We're of the few couples I know who had their first date only after they were married and expecting a baby, which turned out to be two babies; definitely not my side of the family" he teased.

"A gal never forgets a marriage proposal which starts with her future groom fainting when she told him she was pregnant" she teased back.

"I did not faint!" he protested. "I just tripped over something."

The younger Kuno sighed to find out that this other self of him was a wimp.

"Besides it was you who avoided me for months after we made love" he pointed out.

"I was embarrassed that you must have thought I was some sort of slut" she replied.

"Hardly, I had such a crush on you" he admitted.

"Well whatever got us here, I love you Tachi" she said and kissed him again. 'Get a room' the younger Kuno thought in disgust.

"It took us a while to get where we are but I would do it all again" he said.

"Me too" she said and took his hand.

"What about the dishes?"

"Leave them for the maid to do in the morning. I need you now" she said with hunger in her voice that caused the younger Kuno to blush.

"Lead on my lady" he said.

Kuno could only stare in astonishment as his other self undressed Ukyo, she looked at him a little self consciously as she touched her belly, "I know I still look pregnant."

"You could barely keep me off you at eight months and huge with the twins three years ago, you think a tiny postpartum belly is going to bother me? Besides it has only been a couple of weeks since Midori's birth, you're only twenty-two, you'll be sleek and sexy as anything the way you work out" he assured her and began kissing her as she quickly seemed to rip the clothes right off of his other self. The younger Kuno could only gap to see his first woman naked as his other self licked her 'down there' and did stuff to her body that he would have never dreamed of doing to any woman, to Ukyo's enthusiastic response and made a mental note of each thing. He was flustered as she almost shrieked when he was inside her, he was experiencing everything his other self was and it felt...amazing. He had heard that girls could get loud during love making but Ukyo was something else, especially when she came as that was what he could only assume what her banshee-like wail was. He wondered how the small children slept through their parents love making. As if to answer him, a small child started crying.

"Looks like we woke up the littlest monster" his other self said.

"She's probably hungry" Ukyo speculated.

"I'll go get her" his other self said, pulling on a bathrobe.

The younger Kuno could only blink in surprise at how tiny the baby in the crib was. However his other self picked her up in expert way and carried her back to a slightly disheveled Ukyo who put her to her breast and started to feed her.

"Hard to believe that this all started because Ranma and Akane rejected us at your party" Ukyo said in amusement.

"Not the usual way a couple gets together I agree, but I'm pretty sure your sexy red dress had something to do with it too. I wanted to rip that thing right off you the second I saw you in it" he whispered to her and she looked at him with renewed desire flaring in her eyes.

"And so you did later on that night, you beast" she said in a throaty voice and...Kuno sat bolt upright in bed and was glad it had all been a dream. He punched his pillow and lay down again, realizing he was a hard as a rock.

What the hell? Himself married to Ukyo Kuonji and the father of three childrenpreposterous! Neither of them drank, at least he didn't. As for this nonsense about her wearing a red dress; she never wore that colour. Besides, he never threw parties, granted he had decided to throw one this year in a few week's time for New Year's to thank people for inviting him to their more limited income parties, but didn't intend to have another one. Yes it had all been a stupid dream.

Ukyo's POV

She wondered where the heck she was, the place looked kind of familiar but it was not somewhere that she had ever lived before and she appeared to fatter than normal and her breasts felt tender and swollen and were huge. She was looking around when Kuno came in, well a taller more mature and larger version of him. Kuno at seventeen had been cute; Kuno as a man was something else, even she had to admit. She was about to ask him where the hell they were when she walked up to him and hugged and gave him a bold affectionate kiss that caused the real her to blush. What the hell was going on, why was she smooching Kuno and why was he looking at her like she was the most precious gift in the world? "Darling you're home? she said with...love in her voice.

"The twins want you to kiss them good night before they will go to bed, they have been little horrors today" she said taking his hand and leading into a room where two cribs were set up side by side, she could only look blankly down at what appeared to be two twin toddlers, they seemed to look a lot like their father and this was confirmed when they called him Daddy... but if he was their father then who was their...?

Picking them up he said "now I'm going to tuck you into bed, your mother has to get our dinner ready and see to Midori. "Give her a hug and kiss good night" he instructed them. Ukyo could see their resemblance to herself at that moment, though the younger version of herself froze at this, the other version said good night to her sons. 'But if they had had children that means that Kuno and herself had...' she thought shuddering at this idea.

When she was in the kitchen, she froze to find a wedding picture of herself and Kuno and gasped that she didn't look much older than she was now...nor was he. They both wore traditional Japanese wedding kimonos and looked more nervous than happy in the photo and looked nice like a nice wedding but _she appeared to be pregnant_!

She could only listen to their conversation over dinner to learn that she apparently had had sex with Kuno at some party of his and she had gotten knocked up while drunk.

Her, Ukyo Kuonji the proverbial good girl? Hardly, she was a virgin and would never do such a thing, especially with Tatewaki Kuno. Okay she had to admit that he was handsome...if you like weirdly tall guys...and ones that had great bodies. Okay she admit she was a little intrigued and curious about what lay under all of his flowery prose and courtly manners. But certainly not enough to have sex with him, marry him and have his kids. This had to be a bad dream she decided.

However the sex scene with him was over the top and almost blew the young virgin's mind as she saw him completely bare! My god that was his...she gasped and tried to look away as her other self did unspeakable things to him and he seemed to love them, while he did things to her and she could feel everything and it felt...so, so good. Kuno cooties were everywhere on her body! Then he was inside her and her mind was fully blown as she experienced pleasure in its rawest form as they feverishly coupled.

Finally she fed _their_ small daughter, which felt freaking weird by the way...and then she woke up in the night and was glad it was all a dream. As if she would ever touch the great delusional samurai with a ten foot pole, let alone the overcompensation of a penis he was always wielding around...especially _not_ the one attached to his body. She was destined to marry Ranma and not Kuno, even if the future Kuno seemed to be a wonderful father, husband and lover. 'Funny how dreams worked' she thought as she rolled over. It was especially funny how she _had_ brought a red dress to impress Ranma to wear to Kuno's New Year's Party that was so totally not her style.


	3. Ryoga and Kodachi

Hope you're still enjoying my weird little story, found a way to make Ryoga sexy for me to write finally! I dressed him goth causal and made him more like my own husband, hence the change in him.

BTW, thanks for the reviews, especially Compucles, but I wanted to point out that I write from the Anime not the manga and have never been a canon writer. I'm more of a naughty lemon writer who posts most of my darker stuff on AFF and am completely stuck on Kuno/Ukyo pairs at the moment, I have about 20 stories that are too dark to post here and too repetitive to post on AFF. I only returned to FF lately as I find the people here are more interactive with comments and PMs. Enjoy-Sid

Ryoga's POV

Ryoga was sitting on a couch drinking beer when he realized he had no clue where he was, which was actually a perfectly normal state for Ryoga, but he normally at least had some idea how he got there in the first place. Besides, he wasn't the sort of guy to just help himself to beer at a stranger's house, or drink beer for that matter. He got up and wandered slowly around the room and stopped in surprise to find himself featured in some pictures. Well an older looking version of himself that is...with Kodachi Kuno. He wondered who had falsified the pictures, remembering how both Kunos' seemed to enjoy doing that. Some of them seemed older and some, how he presently looked and her too.

In the first one she seemed to be wearing some sort of fancy dress and clinging to his arm as he wore a tux.

Then there were other ones of an him wearing also tux and her wearing a wedding dress and wondered why anyone would bother falsifying that one, when he looked closer he noticed that Kuno appeared to have a sword trained on him and looking at him in a menacing way.

Finally silly ones like both of them wearing Christmas sweaters and reindeer antlers and her dressed as Wonder Woman and him as Superman. But still the theme remained that of himself and Kodachi. He truly couldn't fathom the one of both Kodachi and himself holding a set of twin boys and a small girl; he slipped this one from the frame and read on the back, Uncle Ryoga and Aunt Kodachi with Masaki, Sora and Midori, Kuno Family Christmas 1994. 'Uncle?' he questioned. But in order to be an Uncle to any relation of Kodachi's, he would have to be..."

Just then a taller and more beautiful version of Kodachi walked in, she wore a pink blouse and black skirt and had her hair in a bun in back of her head. She flopped on couch with an audible sigh and kissed him gently on the mouth when he joined her, the younger version of Ryoga was flustered at this. "Hi Honey, what a day, I'm so glad to be home" she said cuddling up to him.

His other self put his arms around her "rough day at the lab dear?" he asked her. And gently he pulled the pins from her hair and fluffed it so it fell loose on her back and she sighed as he rubbed her scalp and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ryoga's younger self could only gap that he did something so intimate to Kodachi without her pummeling him.

"This first trimester is kicking the hell out of me, I was mixing chemicals and almost vomited right into them" she moaned. Ryoga the younger wondered why Kodachi would bother telling him, Ryoga Hibiki about her pregnancy pains.

"Perhaps you should have, imagine if you, Dr. Hibiki, discovered a cure for cancer by upchucking" he said and she laughed. "You know you earned your doctorate under your own name, you didn't have to take mine."

Ryoga was almost comatose with alarm when he realized the significance of those photos. Dr. Hibiki, but that means that he was married to...and she was pregnant!

"Let's just say I wanted to" she replied. "A wife should always have her husband's last name. I'm just old fashioned that way"

The next thing that happened caused the younger Ryoga to get a nosebleed that neither other people could see as his other self's fingers undid he buttons on Kodachi's blouse and folded the fabric away from her body, Ryoga closed his eyes but couldn't resist peeking at her hot pink bra...until the front clip was released and her healthy chest sprang free. The other self caressed a small baby bump that her top had mostly hid and she sighed at this. "These are my girls" he said, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts, "all three of them" he added, stroking her bump again.

"It could be a boy" she giggled.

"Nah we're having a little girl, hope she isn't as beautiful as her mother or else I shall have to chase boys away from her all her life" he said.

"I think she will be more beautiful than I ever was, so you had better invest in a shotgun" she said with a giggle and then moaned when Ryoga started caressing her nipples and the younger Ryoga got a nosebleed...again

"Am I doing this too hard?" he asked her.

"No keep going, that feels wonderful. It's amazing how someone as strong as yourself can be so gentle" she moaned.

He kissed her cheek and resumed his task that seemed to be giving her a lot of pleasure as he lightly strummed the tip of her nipples until she was lightly panting and turned her head sideways to bestow feverish kisses on him. Ryoga gasped as he felt her hand slip into his pants and underwear and grasp his...

His other self moved Kodachi so she lay on the couch and stripped her skirt, pantyhose and matching pink panties from her and the younger Ryoga looked away but peeked a bit and decided she had a wicked body, baby bump and all. His other self got undressed and sat beside her and cupped her sex in his hand and Ryoga gulped at the heat of fully aroused female genitals. Then he helped her roll on to her side and kissed her sex and he felt her kissing _his_. Ryoga could only blush as he was taken along for the ride as his other self and Kodachi Kuno...er Hybiki assumed position after position with almost acrobatic enthusiasm as they made ardent love together...and she was loud! Finally they collapsed together and he pulled her slighter body against his own and had a sip of his beer.

"You're so lucky. It's funny before I got pregnant I was never much of a drinker, but now all I want is beer" she said.

"You can have a taste this way" he said, kissing her and swirling his tongue around her mouth to her contented sigh. "But no drinks for you until Beanie is out" he said patting her belly again.

Ryoga winced, 'Beanie?' he thought.

"I supposed I can live with that" she agreed.

"Are you okay, my sweet baby? I know that pregnancy is supposed to be hard on Kuno women. Okay, genetic Kuno women. Yes I do realize that Ukyo seems to get pregnant when Tatewaki even looks at her" he answered to her glare. All the younger Ryoga could think to this statement is 'huh? What would Ukyo be doing with Kuno?'

"It's okay my love, you know I look forward to having your child" she said.

"Hopefully I can convince you to have a least one more."

"You know you can convince me to do anything" she said with a giggle. "Remember how we got together?"

"Of course, your brother asked me to take to your prom and I did, but on the way back we took a short cut you knew to get home and wound up in Fiji" he said with a laugh."And were stranded there because I could never find a phone...or so we told your brother and ended up living out of my tent and doing an act on the beach where I was a strongman and you my assistant."

"Your bare breasted assistant" she said with a giggle.

"Hey I never suggest _that_ part, you came up with _that_ on your own" he said kissing her again. "That's how I met my first two girls" he said touching them again. "I almost got a nose bleed when you came in wearing those micro bikini bottoms and a flower tucked behind your ear."

"I thought it would be good for the act and besides, it's common for women to go topless there, but I will admit was incredibly embarrassed appearing that way until I got used to it. I only did it so you would see that I wasn't the same silly girl you met, that I was growing up and becoming a woman."

"You sure became one that night" he said. "It was so much fun being in Fiji with you, strolling on the beach, making love each night" he said.

"I fell for you hard" she said.

"And I for you...and that's when your brother found us in my tent with your leg thrown over my shoulder" he said and the younger Ryoga blushed scarlet red at the image.

She laughed at the memory "I did wave politely at him with my foot" and they both snickered.

"I knew I wanted to marry you when I saw the gleam coming off your brother's sword at our wedding. But you know I would have married you anyway you would have me" he finished.

"Those were good times, lots of memories and we have lots of time to make more.

"Well how about we start by having the dinner I made, having a bath together and going to our bed?" he suggested.

"Ummmm, sounds good to me. Hamburgers?" she asked.

"Your favourite, though I don't know how a girl raised in a family with a French chef can prefer my cooking" he teased.

"We can make some french fries to go with them" she said with a laugh.

Ryoga sat bolt upright in his tent with a nosebleed and painfully hard. He shook his head to clear it of the lingering dream. He felt like washing his eyes out with vinegar to get the images of a naked Kodachi out of them. What the hell? Okay he liked the girl, she had turned out to be much nicer than he had suspected at first with her annoying laugh and nosebleed inspiring gymnastics outfits, he almost felt like calling her to apologize for his dream! Yes he had to admire her good looks, she was darn right sexy, he would admit. But the thought of marrying her, doing that stuff with _her_. Ridiculous!

Kodachi's POV

Kodachi wondered what Ryoga was doing sitting so familiarly on her couch and drinking beer when she noticed a change in him. He wearing black cargo pants and a long sleeved fitted shirt camouflage shirt that clung to his solid torso like a second skin, his hair was shoulder length and his face leaner and almost deadly handsome. She wanted to demand what he was doing there when she flopped beside him and kissed him. The younger Kodachi's jaw dropped at this.

He put his arm around her and asked "rough day at the lab dear?" and had the nerve to pull the pins from her hair so boldly, she blanched when her other self admitted to _Ryoga_ that she was pregnant and gasped when she found out she was _married to him._ A glance down at their matching wedding bands confirmed this.

She froze when she felt Ryoga's hands so boldly _undoing her blouse_ she tried to stop him but her other self didn't seem to mind as the cloth was folded from her body to reveal her bra and with gasp on one could hear, he undid the clasp of her bra and her breast sprang free. She could only look on in disbelief as her normally pancake flat belly was swollen forward and then Ryoga's fingers were on her nipples and she gasped at the alien feeling, yet somehow it was arousing as her virgin self writhed uncomfortably at the sensation that her other self seemed to love. That was nothing compared to being stripped completely bare by Ryoga and his thing shoved into her mouth and her other self...and then he was inside her and they were assuming positions that caused her to wonder if Ryoga had ever been to India and bought _a certain book there_. Yet her other self enthusiastically participated in what was going on and she felt it all, and loved it as Ryoga twisted her into position after position until he finally came with a grunt after multiple orgasms for herself...and she mercifully woke up.

Kodachi was throbbing down below from the too realistic dream and wondered what the heck it meant. As if a sweet , wholesome and polite young man like Ryoga would grow into sexy beast...thug-looking person like she encountered in her dream. Why he looked positively dangerous and sexy...no she didn't like men who looked like that at all.

And what is all this malarkey about Fiji? Her walking around in topless and practically bottomless for that matter, she would sooner die, she was too much of a lady for that. Clearly this would never happen, so she rolled over and tried to sleep, however her arousal persisted, so she opened her nightstand and pulled out the little tool she kept there for emergencies.


	4. Mousse and Shampoo

Hey everyone reading, thanks for reading and hope you are liking it, I know the chapters can be a little repetitive, hence why this one is kind of short and I as I am forced to write Shampoo, not a huge fan of hers. Any rate I should have the final chapter out tomorrow. If you are good I might write some more stories lol. Sorry about the mistakes, I am a skim reader and horrible self editor and don't have anyone to help me with this-Sid

Mousse POV

Mousse looked around the room he was in, it was a nice place he had to admit but he had no idea where he was, a purple haired woman stood before a large mirror as she brushed her hair. He only assumed that this was Shampoo because where he was from; the colour purple was pretty common. She turned to him and he blushed when he realized she wore only a pink see through nightie. He tried to stammer his apologies when she glomped onto him and shared a soul kiss with him and then he realized that he seemed not able to communicate with her as he heard a more mature version of his voice ask her "Did you have a nice sleep my precious angel?"

"Yes when you let me sleep" she purred into his ear in perfect Japanese and gently nipped the lobe of his ear. Mousse couldn't fathom what she meant. Then he realized she seemed a little different in his arms and forced himself examine her a little more closely, even though it felt like he was misbehaving towards his future bride. She had filled out a bit, gotten taller and her beautiful face was less rounded then it used to be.

"I ran into Ryoga at the market, it seems he and Kodachi were found by Kuno in flagrante delicto in Fiji and it seems we are expecting a wedding invitation soon" he heard his other self say and blushed at the idea.

"Good old Ryoga, is she knocked up?" Shampoo asked. The younger Mousse wondered why she was asking if Kodachi was knocked up.

"No she's just in love" he explained.

"Good I was wondering if there was a theme developing with Kuno marriages" she said and started to brush her hair again and sighed and leaned back when he took the brush from her and gently brushed it himself and then settled a kiss on her head and put his arms around her and the younger Mousse was surprised she hasn't killed him yet!

"I know you must be frustrated that it's taking so long after two years of marriage, but not every couple gets pregnant right away" his other self said and the real Mousse got a nosebleed...married...trying to get pregnant. What?

"It's okay darling, I know it will happen" she assured him and turned around and kissed him.

"I know this time has been hard for you after Ranma cancelled your engagement due to him being married to Akane and your great-grandmother returning to China, after she found out we were secretly married. I wish there is something I could do to fix it so we could go home" he said to her.

"It's not your fault darling. I used to have such a silly crush on Ranma, now that I think back on it, I wonder what I ever saw in him. I really prefer tall men" she said and gave him a loving look and his shoulders a squeeze and Mousse felt happy.

"I don't blame you, he is pretty for a male" Mousse heard his other self say and blanched at this. What he had become bisexual?

"Just think if we hadn't gone to the stupid Kuno party and my great-grandmother hadn't been away we wouldn't have made love so many times and I probably wouldn't have realized that you're the only one for me" she said.

"You know that I love it when you say that"

" that you're the only one for me?" she said with a giggle.

"No when you refer to making love with me" he replied.

"You're insatiable" she giggled when he reached down and gave her firm bottom an appreciative squeeze and then slid a hand underneath her nightie and to cup one of her breasts and gently titillated the nipple. And the younger Mousse blushed at the sexy ummmmm sound that Shampoo made.

"We have so many years to make up for" he said and then he was passionately kissing her and pushed her nightie from her body to pool at her feet. She laughed when he swept her up and marched over to the bed to place her tenderly on it.

"Honey I just got _out_ of bed" she laughed.

"We shouldn't waste these precious fertile days" he said, "hopefully my swimmers, invade your egg this time" putting his hand on her flat belly and the younger Mousse kept stealing glances at the naked Shampoo, even though he felt like a spy in his own body. 'When had she gotten a rose tattoo on her left hip?' he questioned. He gasped, only to be ignored as the hand on her belly slipped down and stroked her pink lips and his tongue parted them and he gasped he tasted her to a chorus of "ummmmm and that's good, right there" until her cry let him know that her satisfaction had been achieved. Suddenly he was underneath her and they made love and as her breast bounced in time with their strokes, he realized that he could see perfectly her and each tender look she gave him and wondered how. He could feel everything and it thrilled and intoxicated the boy.

Afterwards, his other self put his hand on her belly and said "you think you caught any?'

"It's kind of soon to know that" she answered.

"Okay well you put your legs up and I'll go make us some breakfast" and...Mousse woke up puzzled from his dream and thought about it, shrugged, murmured "awesome" and went back to sleep.

Shampoo's POV

Shampoo stood in front of a mirror brushing her hair and seemed to be wearing some sort of see through nightie and wondered where she was. It wasn't any place that she had lived. She turned and tried to cover her practically undressed state when she realized that Mousse was in the room with her, but was surprised when she couldn't.

She noticed a change in him and noted he looked older than before and his geek glasses were gone, in fact he looked...sexy she realized. He was topless making his broad chest look even more powerful and wore just a pair of lounge pants and the way he was studying her made her blush.

She tried to demand he leave the room, but nothing came out, so she tried to make him leave the room, but all she could was examine him back and blushed when she suddenly felt aroused. She crossed the room in a couple of steps and gasped into her own mind when she started passionately kissing him. "Did you have a nice sleep my precious angel?" he asked her.

"Yes when you let me sleep" she purred into his ear in perfect Japanese and gently nipped the lobe of his ear. The younger Shampoo blushed at what she was implying...surely herself and Mousse hadn't...

Then Shampoo could only listen to some weird statement about Ryoga and Kodachi being found coitus interruptus in Fiji by Kuno and wonder what the heck he was talking about! But the worst part was where Mousse said that they had secretly married, her great-grandmother had left them and they had been trying for a baby and she herself insulted Ranma! If this was a dream, she wanted to wake up right now!

Then her younger self gasped, Mousse was undressing her...and touching her and she had to endure it all! See Mousse completely bare made her blush, but peek in appreciation. But then he was inside her and she moaned along with herself in extreme pleasure...until the real Mousse woke her up out of concern for her and she kissed him in confusion from her dream...and then knocked him unconscious when she was fully wake.

She stood over his prone body and looked at him, as if she would ever marry a pathetic creature like himself! Why he wasn't even fit to lick Ranma's shoes she thought as she dragged him to his own futon and flung him on it, with a groan from the injured boy. Impulsively she gently tucked him in and went back to bed. Nope, she definitely wasn't marrying Mousse.


	5. The Sweet Aftermath

Well this is the end my friends. hope you had a nice read and that you might consider reading some more if I can do anything of interest to you. Feel free to PM me with any questions you might have. Until then, enjoy the final chapter :)

Curtains roll up and...

Ranma pumped himself within Akane in a way that he knew always excited her and she moaned his name and cried out how much she loved him as he edged her closer to her point of bliss, determined to share her orgasm with her and peak at exact the same moment as her, the way she loved it. His formally shy wife had become somewhat of a sex addict overnight after, their wedding night, well addicted to having sex with him and he was always happy to make love to her.

She started shaking as she always did when she was about to climax and he redoubled his speed until he was hammering into her and with a couple extra twists of his hips, their mutual cries filled the room at the same time that fireworks started going off. They snuggled contently in each other's arms, laughing about the coincidence of the timing. They were perfectly happy spending their first New Year's Eve alone and were fortunate that everyone else was at the Kuno party. Ranma opened the bottle of champagne he'd stole from there and he and Akane had their own private toast.

"This is the best New Year's Eve ever" Akane declared, sitting up in bed to clink her glass against his.

"Here's to many more" he replied as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"What do you think the rest of them are doing?" she asked him.

Ranma studied her, knowing full well who she was talking about. "Probably getting drunk and singing karaoke" he said dismissively. "Now let's not talk about them. In fact, let's do a lot less talking, seeing how are you ovulating and all."

"Already?" she questioned with a laugh. "It seems I have created a monster" she mused as he took her glass from her and urged her onto her back.

Tatewaki and Ukyo

Ukyo gasped and her head reeled with confusion, mixed with desire as she furiously returned Kuno's kisses and found herself unbuttoning his shirt and helping him to remove it and he moaned as she stroked his board chest, his skin was so soft and warm.

She barely knew how they had gotten to this point, it had started out with them playing a drunken game of truth or dare, just silly things like daring a person to kiss them or innocent touches, that had gotten bolder with each glass of champagne consumed until she had dribbled one down her cleavage and dared him to lick it off and he had...all the way to the soft nubs of her nipples and she felt powerless to stop him as he answered her dare.

She felt like she was under a trance as he licked and caressed her chest enthusiastically and she could only moan as her dress was slowly tugged down out of the way until her heaving breasts were completely bared to his hot kisses as she leaned against the wall, her legs trembling as he ravished her there. It felt so good to have his mouth and hands on her that she couldn't form a word of protest as she arched her back while her body throbbed with need, she felt flushed and hot.

He fumbled with her zipper and it refused to part, impatient to see the rest of her, he simply grasped the top of her dress and tore it down the length of her body until it fell from her. Ukyo gasped when she realized she was pretty much naked in front of Kuno and her reason started to return "Kuno, I'm not sure we should...she started, as he kissed down her body until he was on his knees before her. She froze when she remembered that all she was wearing under her dress was a tiny wisp of black lace panties that barely even qualified as panties, in fact as she recalled there was a bow on each hip to remove...she gasped as the same said bows were plucked and they fell away from her, she made an eeping sound as Kuno's mouth found her virgin sex and she had to hold onto the wall for support as his tongue sketched his dominance of her there, branding it for himself and robbing her of her senses.

She was practically falling over as he stood up and pushed his remaining garments from himself. She was still panting with need for release when he set her on a lounge wearing only her high heeled shoes and he got no further resistance from her, except when her maidenhead was forced to surrender to him and they made love long into the night and her release was granted many times.

Three months later she stood before her locker wearing her girl's uniform as her boy's no longer fit her. Her baby bump was small but it was only a matter of time before someone noticed. She had been trying for months to think of a way to tell Kuno, she didn't know what his reaction would be, but he had a right to know. If he rejected her in every way and said he wanted nothing to do with their baby, she reasoned she could move and open another restaurant. Finally she arrived at his Kendo meeting place.

"Hello is Kuno here?" she asked one of his teammates.

He must have just gotten out of the shower as his hair was still wet. "Ukyo Kuonji, is there something I can help you with?" he asked her.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asked him, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Sure come to the practice room, we just finished up in there" he said letting her in. "Now to what to I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked her.

She blushed and bit her lip, "Kuno, I'm late" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"If you're late for class, we can continue this conversation another time" he remarked.

She tried again. "I mean, I'm expecting"

"Expecting what?" he asked her, as clueless as ever.

She tried again by molding her clothes to her by placing one arm over and under her small, but perceptible belly and turning in profile to see if he understood, while looking at him significantly. "You gained weight?" he asked her.

"No you idiot, I'm pregnant" she snapped and grabbed his hand and smoothed it over her belly. "Feel that? That's where Kuno Jr. is growing. Now do you get it?" she snarled at him.

The look of revelation came in a flash and he looked bewildered at the same time, "Oh, I see we made love and now you're preg..." he said in a strange sounding voice and then fainted dead on the floor. She looked dubiously down at her choice of a baby daddy, wondering what the heck sort of role model he would make. Then shrugged and asked one of his underlings to go get some water for him and decided that the whole tough samurai act was a crock of shit.

Kodachi and Ryoga

Ryoga stayed at Kodachi side all night at the failed New Year's Party, sure her guests had a great time but both the host and hostess might as well have been not there for all the fun they had. However neither were missed as people drank too much and ate too much, the catering staff had been well trained and Ryoga himself did the New Years countdown toast in their stead. Kodachi only seemed to brighten when he shyly kissed her and she kissed him back.

Kodachi remembered her dream and how everybody who experienced the same sort, had had them come true. It had been over a year since she saw Ryoga in person but they kept in touch and he kept a tracker with him at all times for her to monitor where he was. She knew from the pictures he sent her that he was developing into the dream husband she had so admired. She was just bidding her time until it became a reality. So when her brother asked her who her choice of going to her prom with was, she mentioned the name of a boy with the worst reputation in town as a seducer of women, naturally he said no, so she innocently suggested that he track Ryoga down and ask him to serve as her escort; he liked that idea of course.

On the night of her prom, she wore the sexiest prom dress that she could get away with, being that it was black backless halter gown with a plunging neckline that extended almost to her navel and had her hair styled into large curls. She opened the door to admit Ryoga and almost sighed in appreciation at the sight on him in his tuxedo. "Hello handsome, when did you get so tall?" she questioned her old friend.

"My little Kodachi Kuno all grown up" he said admiring her as well, the darkness of the fabric of her dress highlighted the paleness of her skin and he lightly blushed at how much of it appeared to be on display up top.

"I bought you a red orchid corsage" he said. "Hope you like it,"handing it to her.

"It's so beautiful" she said hugging him closely and he blushed when he realized he was touching the bare flesh of her back. "Well, are you're going to pin it on me?" she asked him innocently.

He blushingly did so and she almost tittered as as he accidently brushed against the bare flesh of her breast in an effort to fasten it to the scant material available and was glad her brother was too busy with baby duties to see what she was wearing.

She teased Ryoga all night long with her body, pressing up against him when they danced and innocently flashing him her cleavage until he looked somewhat flustered at her attention, then she suggested they leave. "I don't know why you insisted I bring my pack along' he said as he walked her back home.

"Do you mind if we take a short cut?" she asked him.

"Not a problem, lead the way" he said.

"No you should" she insisted and the next thing she knew they were in Fiji.

"Now where the hell are we?" Ryoga asked her.

"Let's find somewhere to camp for the night and worry about it tomorrow" she said, she had already packed some clothes and money for their stay into his pack and was all prepared.

They camped out for a few days and Ryoga was a total gentleman and this frustrated her.

Being able to speak French, she had no problem communicating with the natives and then she noticed how Ryoga's eyes would follow the younger women who went topless on the beaches and an idea started to form in her head.

Claiming they were running out of money, she suggested that they start an act where he would be a strong man and she his assistant and ask for donations. She blushed heavily as she pulled on the tiny thong bikini bottoms and tucked the orchid behind her ear and trembled as she waited for his signal for her to join him. Then she backflipped to him to stand beside him and she could feel his eyes on her in a very different way this time as he examined her mostly nude form.

She stayed that way as she prepared their supper. "Which sort of sauce should I make with the fish?" she asked him and then she was swept up and placed on his bed roll and her bikini bottoms were yanked from her as his eyes bore into her own as she shivered at the lust and love she saw there, but reached for him as he bent to kiss her and her maidenhood tore as he claimed her as his own.

Mousse and Shampoo

Shampoo lay weeping on her bed after they got home, because her great-grandmother wasn't there, Mousse thought nothing of crawling in with her as they used to do as children while he cuddled her close. "Come on honey, why don't you go to sleep?" he soothed as he stroked her hair.

"I no want to. Because if I go to sleep, I wake up and know that it all true" she sobbed.

"Do not let some stupid Japanese guy get you down. He would have made a lousy husband for you anyway. What does he know about housework? Nothing." he said trying to cheer her up.

"I can never return now" she said.

"Then we'll stay here or go wherever you want. My home is with you" he said to her.

"But I want him" she cried.

"He's gone" Mousse said.

"But wait, he only married according to the law of Japan. Perhaps if I..." she said standing up.

"No" Mousse said coolly, flying into a rage, he wrenched her robe off, leaving her dressed only in her short nightgown and she gasped when he ripped that from her.

"Mousse what are you doing?" she demanded, blushing at his scrutiny as he examined her shrinking form. She mewed in shock as he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall, his hot gaze devouring her exposed charms, unable to believe she was being exposed like this by _Mousse_. She was surprised when she couldn't break free of his grip, the rage in his eyes caused her to freeze. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force myself upon you. But, I'm sick of your scheming ways, so I am going _to punish you_. If you're going to act like a spoiled brat fighting over a toy, I'm going to treat you like one' he spat and she gasped as he pulled her to a chair and sat down himself on it, he forced her across his lap, pinned her in place with one powerful arm and spanked her until her bottom was a bright red. She was no means silent during this process as she wiggled and writhed to dodge the blows and first demanded and then begged him to stop.

"When Mousse get so strong?" she sobbed when he stopped spanking her and stroked her sore bottom to sooth her.

"I always have been, I just never wanted to hurt you when we fought" he replied.

"So now you defeat me?" she asked him.

"I could have defeated you anytime I wanted to. No I punished you just now so you will understand that I won't tolerate your behaviour anymore. You're an Amazon warrior; act like one...and descended from tribal leaders as well...and here you are embarrassing yourself over some stupid boy! He's gone and you _will_ let him go! The Shampoo I knew was strong, powerful and intelligent; she didn't hang around asking for a guy to date her, yes?" he said, imitating her horrible Japanese. "If I catch you acting like some vapid flirt again, I shall turn you over my knee naked like this again...in anyplace you happen to be" he firmly threatened her.

He let her up, but grabbed the robe away from her again when she tried to cover herself up. "Sorry my dear I find myself much preferring you this way," he slyly said while she blushed and he watched in amusement that he could track its path on her skin unimpeded and then she gasped when he pulled the naked beauty onto his lap and starting stroking her silky body, reveling in exploring the flesh she had so long denied him even a glimpse of. Her bare treasures fully on display for his conquering hands ready for him to claim. At first he kept his touches fairly innocent but soon he was touching her in places no one ever had before and she mewed with distress and mounting arousal as he started to tease her nipples while his thumb strummed her clit and his fingers explored her wet folds, until she was moaning.

"But you say you no force yourself on me" she gulped at how wet she could feel herself getting as her entrance parted to admit his exploring fingers.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try to persuade you to make love with me, you can stop me whenever you want. I think that you need someone show you what a man can do for you; that a boy cannot" he whispered into her ear and gave the nipple closest to him a gentle nip, eliciting as small cry from her and she shivered as he worked her stimulation points until her body begged her to give in...and she did...and Mousse found a new way to defeat her as Mousse finally battered down the gates of her womanhood and stole away that which only a man who won her, should have had.

Hours later, Shampoo protested "We no should be doing this!"

"It's the third time, you seriously want to stop now?" he asked her and went back thrusting into her to and they continued.

Three days later they were secretly married and Cologne returned to China in defeat when she learned of it, but not before buying them a house and turning over her business to them.

The Sweet Aftermath

Years later, it was a much different Kuno New Year's Eve party that the former Nerima Wrecking Crew attended, "knock, knock" Akane called when she discovered the door already open, she carried Kame, her and Ranma's one year old daughter , while Ranma carried their son, Toshio, their two and a half year old.

"Welcome Ranma and Akane" Tatewaki said."If you're looking for a place to put your personal monsters, we have the whole nursery set up for everybody's monsters, complete with babysitters hired for the night" he said, leading them into a room full of cribs.

"An awful lot of cribs in here" Ranma commented.

"Apparently you can never have too many of them" Kuno said, causing Ranma to laugh.

While Akane hugged Ukyo."Sorry we're late, I had to change my blouse" she explained.

"Relax sugar we know allllll about milk leakage" Ukyo commented to her friend.

"Kodachi and Ryoga are already here" she said, steering them into the living room and both couples greeted each other.

"Ni hoa" Shampoo called as Mousse and herself brought in their two daughters into the room.

The party was in full swing, but few were drinking as all of them had small children with them.

"So Kuno you're stopping at five kids for sure?" Ranma teased.

"I had a vasectomy, so definitely yes" he told him.

"Actually dear, you know how you suggested we make love the night before your operation for old time sakes? Well...,"Ukyo said, giving him a large, innocent smile.

"No" he said, turning pale.

"That's what Dr. Tofu confirmed" she said, giving her husband a hug, while everyone else laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Hard you believe you gave birth to five children" Akane said, eyeing her flat belly.

"Try having this many, you'd be run off your feet too. It's a great form of exercise" Ukyo explained.

"At least you have an easy time being pregnant" Kodachi said, as she patted her eighth month belly.

"Seriously you're still getting morning sickness?" Akane asked her.

"More like all day and night sickness," Ryoga said, "we are definitely stopping at two."

"My Great-Grandmother sent these for you when she found out you're still getting sick. They are for women who have the same symptoms as yourself" Shampoo explained, handing Kodachi a bag of mushrooms.

"I shall give them a try, thank Cologne for me. I can't believe there would be a time in my life when I would willing eat a mushroom given to me by an Amazon" she said in amusement and they all laughed.

"Like I would have eaten anything you would have brewed up back in the day" Shampoo said, her raspberry eyes dancing with amusement.

"Sorry I didn't catch that dear" Akane said to her husband, as she had been breastfeeding their daughter.

"I was just saying to Ukyo that I'm glad I didn't marry her. No offense intended Ukyo" Ranma repeated.

"None taken, don't worry I glad you didn't marry me either" she said, squeezing Tatewaki hand.

"I'm glad you didn't marry me as well" Kodachi added, smiling at Ryoga.

"That goes double for me" Shampoo echoed.

"How about you Akane?" Ranma asked her.

"Now that I see how hot Ryoga turned out to be, I wish I had waited" Akane said, with her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Hands off my husband!" Kodachi said with a laugh.

"You are so nasty" Ranma laughed, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm just kidding. I'm glad I _did_ marry Ranma" she said.

"Well someone had to, I guess you just drew the shortest straw" Mousse her teased. "By the way Ukyo, if you want to keep on having kids, I'm sure the other men here would be willing, now this one is sterile" he added, indicating towards Kuno.

"Sure you can borrow mine" Akane teased.

"Count Ryoga out, that would be too incestuous" Kodachi commented.

"Oooooh you can take a turn with Mousse whenever you want" Shampoo said.

"Don't we get any say in the matter!" Ranma said in a mockingly, irritated voice.

"I know you try to be a good husband and get pimped out to the first woman in need. You female sexist pigs" Mousse said, pretending to shudder.

"She is _hardly_ in need" Tatewaki said dryly.

"Thanks, you two are very tempting but I'll pass," Ukyo assured them.

"And you will keep _your_ hands off _my_ wife. Our sex life is our business" Tatewaki threatened.

"We have no interest in your sex life. Now Ukyo's...that's different. He any good?" Ryoga asked her in jest.

"I have no interest in hearing about my brother's sex life" Kodachi moaned.

"Once you get past the lingerie fetish, all aces" she supplied cheerfully.

"Thanks hon" Tatewaki said sarcastically.

"Oooooh, wearing them?" Ryoga said.

"Seeing them on her. I'm not a cross dresser" Tatewaki said flatly.

"Oh yeah? What was this about a naked elf dance, that Kodachi told me about the other day, that you do?' Akane teased Ryoga.

"You told her?' Ryoga said, going pale as he looked questioningly at his wife.

"I'm just happy we're all together at New Year's. To old friends" Akane interrupted, raising her glass of tonic water and all toasted with her.

Akane couldn't help studying her friends and she was glad that they had managed to put aside their differences and move on after their last ill fated New Year's Party. Some of the couples that had been formed from that night had been completely unexpected, but they all seemed to be happy with their partners and there were ten children in attendance...and two more on the way. Akane knew that they would all grow up knowing the former rivals and suitors as their Uncles and Aunts and having lots of little cousins to play with, but who knew what the next generation would bring and what couples might form between them; Akane thought and made another New Year's wish for the next generation.

THE END


End file.
